Relations
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: Washu once had a son, but who was he? A Tenchi Muyo/DBZ crossover!
1. Hello

Disclaimer's note-Let's see. . . I own all of DBZ and Tenchi Muyo! *lawyers come out* Oh come on! I only have about 27 cents! *lawyers shake their heads* Oh fine. I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo. Happy? *lawyers nod and leave the room* Baka lawyers.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door at Capsule Corp. "Trunks, could you get that?" Bulma asked. "Sure." Trunks opened the door. A girl that looked about twelve with spiky reddish-pinkish hair stood in the doorway. She smiled.  
  
"Hello. My name is Washu. Is Vegeta here?" she asked. "Yes. He's training in the gravity room right now. My name is Trunks. Are you a sales person?" Trunks asked.  
  
Washu sweat dropped. "Nope. Actually you could call me. . .a relative. I'm related to Vegeta." She replied. "Just a sec, let me get my mom." Trunks said. He ran down a hall.  
  
A few minutes later a woman with blue hair and blue eyes walked up. "Hello. My name is Bulma." The woman said. "My name is Washu." Well, come in." Bulma said.  
  
Washu followed her through a hallway into a living room. "Trunks went to get Vegeta. Please, sit down." Bulma said. "Thank you." Washu said, sitting down on a couch. "So, what kind of relative are you?" Bulma asked. "I'd rather not say until Vegeta gets here." Washu replied.  
  
Trunks walked into the living room, Vegeta following. "Vegeta, we have a visitor. She claims to be your relative." Bulma said. "Impossible. Everybody, including my family, died when my planet was destroyed." Vegeta said.  
  
"Actually, that's what I thought too. But then I did a DNA scan and found out that. . ." Washu's word's trailed off. "Found out what?" Vegeta demanded. "Well. . .Vegeta. . .I'm your mother." Washu said softly.  
  
"What?! My mother was killed by Frieza." Vegeta said. "Actually, you were taken from me when you were only a baby. There were. . .family problems. I've got a picture." Washu explained.  
  
She reached into a subspace pocket and pulled out a picture of a baby with wavy blond hair. She handed the picture to Vegeta. "That looks nothing like me." Vegeta said, looking at the picture. "Of course it doesn't. You were. . .disguised. Genetic makeup."  
  
"But you look like you're only twelve years old." Bulma pointed out. "Well, of course I do! I can look any age I want." Washu said. "So what now?" Trunks asked. Washu shrugged. "I could take you to meet your sister." She said to Vegeta. "My sister?" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"Sure. Her name is Ryoko." Washu replied. Bulma was looking at he picture. "Vegeta, you were a cute baby." She said. "Shut up." Vegeta mumbled. Trunks walked over to Washu.  
  
"So you're my grandma?" Trunks asked. Washu blinked. "You're Vegeta's son?" Washu asked. Trunks nodded. "I can't believe it! I'm a grandmother!" Washu cried. ". . ."  
  
"Well let's go. I'm staying at the Masakis' house. Just to warn you though, ting can get a bit crazy over there." Washu said.  
  
"We're used to crazy. Don't worry." Bulma reassured her. "Okay then! Lets go!" Washu said. She opened a portal and pushed everyone inside, then jumped in herself. The portal disappeared.  
  
The four appeared in what looked like a small park. "This is my lab. Follow me." Washu said. They walked over to a yellow door. She opened the door and walked through.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma followed her into a living room. A girl with blue hair in pigtails walked up to Washu. "Washu, you didn't come to breakfast." The girl scolded. "Sorry Sasami. This is Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta. Vegeta is my son." Washu explained, sweat dropping.  
  
"What? Oh wow, I'll get the others!" Sasami said, running off. "That was Sasami. She is the second princess of the planet Juri." Washu explained. At that moment a woman with spiky cyan hair flew into the room.  
  
"Washu, who are these people?" she asked. "This is your brother. His name is Vegeta. He is my son that was taken from me years ago." Washu explained. "What?! That's my brother?!" The woman asked, shocked. "Yep." Washu replied. She turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, this is your sister. Her name, as I said before, is Ryoko." Washu said. "And the other two people?" Ryoko asked. "The boy is Vegeta's son. His name is Trunks. The woman is Vegeta's wife. Her name is Bulma." Washu explained.  
  
Ryoko and Vegeta stared at each other. "There is no way I could be related to you!" They said at the same time. Washu sweat dropped. "No fighting." She said, stepping between the two.  
  
Just then, some more people entered the room. There was Sasami with a boy with black hair, a woman with purple hair, a blond woman, another woman with blue hair, and a cat/rabbit creature. "This is Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ryo-oki. Guys, this is my son Vegeta." Washu introduced, pointing to each of them.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll get the next chapter out soon, maybe even tomorrow! I'm still getting ideas, so in the meantime, R&R! See you soon, Ja ne! 


	2. Explainations

Disclaimer's note-Let's see. . . I own all of DBZ and Tenchi Muyo! *lawyers come out* Oh come on! I only have about 27 cents! *lawyers shake their heads* Oh fine. I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo. Happy? *lawyers nod and leave the room* Baka lawyers.  
  
By the way, I forgot the ages in the last chapter. . .  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Trunks-eight  
  
Sasami-seven  
  
Tenchi-seventeen  
  
The adults-~old~  
  
  
  
The next day. . .  
  
Sasami was happily cooking dinner, Mihoshi helping. From the kitchen they could hear Ryoko and Ayeka arguing and trading insults. "Well at least my brother's name doesn't sound like vegetable!" Ayeka said. "Well at least my brother isn't an old man." Ryoko shot back.  
  
Sasami sweat dropped as a ki blast blew past her head. "They're going to blow up the house before the guests arrive." she sighed. She walked onto the living room where Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting. "Guys, stop it." she ordered. Ayeka and Ryoko looked at her, sighed, then left in different directions. Ryoko went outside. Ryo-oki walked up to her. "What's up?" Ryoko asked. "Meow!" Ryo-oki replied, running into the house.  
  
Ryoko shrugged and followed. "Ryoko, your brother and his friends and family are here. C'mon." Sasami said, pulling her into Washu's lab. They saw a group of people talking to Washu, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. Washu turned to Vegeta.  
  
"By the way, I need to ask you one thing." Washu said to him. "Hm?" "Could you please. . .do you think you could call me 'Mom'?" Washu asked. Vegeta growled and turned away. Everyone else laughed.  
  
Ryoko appeared beside Vegeta. "Annoying, isn't she?" Ryoko asked him. "So are you." he replied. "Hey!" she said angrily. "There is no way that I, the prince of all Saiya-jins, could be related to an annoying girl like you." Vegeta said. "What?! You're a prince? Then that makes me a-" Ryoko started.  
  
"A princess." Washu finished. "But I hate princesses!" Ryoko protested. "I guess that means that Ayeka and Sasami aren't the only princesses here." Mihoshi said. Washu sighed. "Really, just how stupid are you?"  
  
"But if Vegeta is a Saiya-jin, wouldn't he have a tail?" Kiyone asked. "My tail was cut off." Vegeta replied. "So what are your names?" Tenchi asked, tuning to the group that came with Vegeta.  
  
"My name is Goku. That's Gohan, Goten, and Krillin." A man said. Washu looked up at Goku. "You look like a Saiya-jin I met one time. His name was Bardock." She said. "Bardock was my father." Goku replied.  
  
"I see." she turned to the rest of the group. "Well, just follow me." Everybody followed her out of the lab and into the living room. There was a burning smell coming from the kitchen. "Oh no! Mihoshi, didn't you turn off the stove like I asked?" Sasami asked, running into the kitchen. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" Mihoshi cried, following her. Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
Washu turned to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Bulma, and Trunks. "By the way, could you do me a favor?" She asked. "Um. . .I guess." Gohan said. "Could you call me 'Little Washu'?" Washu asked them.  
  
They sweat dropped again. "Oh brother." Trunks sighed.  
  
***  
  
That night, after dinner, Vegeta was sitting on the roof of the Masaki house. Ryoko flew up to join him. "Go away." Vegeta said. "Nope. I come up here almost every night." Ryoko said.  
  
Vegeta sighed in frustration and looked up at the stars. Washu, in adult form, floated up to them. "Ryoko dear, could you please leave me and your brother alone for a little while? I would like to talk to him." she said to Ryoko. Ryoko grumbled something and disappeared.  
  
Vegeta stood up too, about to leave. "You stay here. Sit down." Washu said. She sat down and Vegeta sat down beside her. Washu was silent for a moment, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "I know that you probably have some questions. I'm willing to answer them." Washu replied. "All right. First of all, what are you? You don't have a Saiya-jin tail, and your power level is incredible. To high to be a Saiya-jin's." Vegeta asked her.  
  
"You may find what I tell you hard to believe, but I'll tell you anyway. All right. Over twenty thousand years ago, the universe was created by three goddesses. They're names were Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi. I was that Washu. I am a goddess, and Tsunami and Tokimi are my sisters. Tokimi is the goddess of darkness, Tsunami of light, and I of both. But over twenty thousand years ago, there was an argument."  
  
Tokimi wanted to destroy the universe, and Tsunami and I to join her. We refused, of course, and ended up sealing her into a different dimension of darkness. After that was done, we stepped down as our positions as goddesses. Tsunami, being the youngest, settled down on the planet Jurai and appeared to be a Jurain for some time."  
  
After a short period of time, Tsunami merged with the most powerful tree on Jurai. Time passed, and the princesses of Jurai, Ayeka and Sasami, were born. When Sasami was very young, she suffered a fall that would have killed her. But, Tsunami assimilated with Sasami, saving her life. Tsunami now protects and watches over Sasami. Tsunami is also the source of all Jurai trees and power, and the only one capable of generating 10 wings of the light hawk."  
  
Over this period of time, I lived in the Graduate School of Galaxy Academy. I changed my appearance to look like a Saiya-jin. I fell in love with your father and had you. But because you and your father were from a royal family and I was not, you were taken from me. I then changed my appearance to look human." Washu explained.  
  
Vegeta stared ahead, absorbing all of the information. After a few minutes he said, "Then I've lived my life as a lie. I thought that I was a pure blooded Saiya-jin, but instead I'm a hybrid." he said. "Well, it is true that you are a hybrid. I won't deny that. But you are a demi-god." Washu said quietly.  
  
"Then wouldn't I be immortal?" Vegeta asked. "No. You're not a pure blooded god. But you have more power then you've ever really known. It's hidden." Washu replied.  
  
She turned to Vegeta. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Frieza destroyed your planet and such, I really am." She said. "That's alright. But all this time. . .where were you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Five thousand years ago, I had an assistant named Kagato. But because of his ever thirst for science, he found me as an obstacle and promptly confined me in the Soujya, his ship. I was unable to escape. I was freed last year by Mihoshi." Washu explained. "I see." Vegeta replied.  
  
Suddenly a ki blast went shooting through the roof, creating a large hole three feet away from Washu and Vegeta. Washu grinned. "Maybe it's a bad idea to be up here while Ryoko is down there. We should join the others." She said. Vegeta nodded. "Fine."  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I need ideas. I can't decide on which bad guy to use for this fic, so please give me your opinion. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, so R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	3. A Premonition. Three Fighter Join the Gr...

Disclaimer's note-Let's see. . . I own all of DBZ and Tenchi Muyo! *lawyers come out* Oh come on! I only have about 27 cents! *lawyers shake their heads* Oh fine. I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo. Happy? *lawyers nod and leave the room* Baka lawyers.  
  
  
  
That night was dark and stormy at the Masaki house. Lightning flashed, and the wind moaned like a lonely ghost. Ryoko, the only one in the house that was awake, aside from Washu, stood in front of the window in the living room, watching the huge raindrops hitting the windowpane and searching the sky. Lightning again flashed, illuminating her face with an eerie light, making her cyan hair appear silver and her golden eyes glitter in the darkness. Something was coming. She could sense it. The guests had left a few hours ago. She knew Washu was awake, and perhaps she would know what was coming. Ryoko turned around and flew to the door of Washu's lab.  
  
At the same time, Sasami was asleep in her bed, having a nightmare.  
  
*Sasami's nightmare*  
  
Sasami stood in the ruins of a dark city. It was raining. "Tenchi! Ayeka! Ryoko! Where are you?" She called. She ran around, searching for her friends.  
  
She ran around a pile of rubble and gasped. All of her friends, and a few people that she didn't know, were lying on the ground, dead. She screamed. "Tsunami, I'm scared." She cried.  
  
There was a flash of lightning. She saw a two tall men, each with wild hair and a tail hovering above her. They were glowing golden. Their eyes glowed red. The men smirked and fired a ki blast at her. Sasami screamed.  
  
*end of nightmare*  
  
Sasami sat up in bed. She got up and ran to Tenchi's room. "Tenchi! Tenchi!" she cried. She ran into the room and shook Tenchi. Tenchi sat up and yawned. He looked at her tearstained face. "What's wrong Sasami?" he asked. "I had a nightmare." Sasami replied.  
  
She described her nightmare to him. "Hm. . .You always seem to have a nightmare before something bad comes. Let's go ask Washu." Tenchi replied. Sasami nodded. They went downstairs and into Washu's lab.  
  
Washu and Ryoko were talking. "Hello Tenchi, Sasami. What's wrong?" Washu asked. "Sasami had a nightmare." Tenchi replied. Sasami described the nightmare. "No way! It can't be!" Washu cried. "What is it?" Tenchi asked. Washu clenched her fists. "Tokimi's guardians. Every god, goddess, demi- god, and demi-goddess has a guardian or two. Tokimi has two guardians. The two guardians' names were Scorpio and Tindako, and they were Saiya-jins. But when Tsunami and I sealed Tokimi in another dimension, we made sure that Tokimi's guardians could never be set free."  
  
"But it's possible." A voice said. Everyone looked to their left. "Tsunami!" Washu and Sasami said at the same time. "Yes. But I can't be separated from Sasami for long." Tsunami replied. She closed her eyes. "As I was saying, it's possible. It requires a gem to release a guardian." "One of my gems?" Ryoko asked. "Yes." Tsunami replied.  
  
Washu suddenly snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! When I created the gems, I created them to stand for my sisters and I. One gem stands for half of Tokimi's power. That's where Ryoko gets her bad side.  
  
"The second contains half of Tsunami's power. It's what gives Ryoko her good side, and most of her power. The third contains half of my power, which gives Ryoko intelligence, more or less. We each possessed one gem, which gave us our goddess power. When Tsunami and I sealed Tokimi in a different dimension, we kept her gem.  
  
"When we stepped down from our goddess positions, I was given the gem of Tsunami and the gem of Tokimi, only to give the three to Ryoko years later. It requires one gem, and yes, it has to be the right one, to release our guardian. In Ryoko and Vegeta's case, they have guardians but no gems that stand for their power. So, it requires my gem to release theirs.  
  
"Unfortunately, Tokimi had the strongest two guardians of the three of us. I'll call Vegeta and the others for help, and release our guardians tomorrow." Washu said.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the Z fighters and Tenchi and the gang were gathered in Washu's lab. This time, Piccolo and Eighteen had come. Even Tsunami had separated herself from Sasami again. Washu and Tsunami explained what was going on.  
  
Tsunami turned to Goku. "Goku, is there any Z fighters that aren't here?" Tsunami asked. Goku scratched his head. "Well, there was Tien and Yamcha, but they don't fight anymore. There's Mirai Trunks, but he's back in his own timeline. There's no way we can contact him. " Goku replied.  
  
"I can help that." Tsunami replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. There was a flash of light. Mirai Trunks stood in the middle of the group. "Where. . .Where am I?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Goku greeted. Trunks stared up at Mirai Trunks. "That's me?" Trunks asked. "Yep." Gohan replied. Goku, Tsunami, and Washu explained what was going on.  
  
When they were finished, Mirai Trunks stared at Washu and Ryoko. "So you're my grandmother and you're my aunt?" he asked. "Uh huh." Washu said, grinning. "Um, Washu. . .The guardians?" Tsunami reminded. "Oh, right!" Washu replied. She ran off into another part of her lab.  
  
"About ten minutes later, she returned. She was carrying what looked like two wooden, coffin-shaped boxes, each the size of her hand. "What are those?" Goten asked. Washu smiled. "You'll see."  
  
A gem from Tenchi-ken (Tenchi's sword) flew to her hand. She placed the gem at the top of the box and closed her eyes. She softly murmured a chant and set the box down on the ground. She backed away. "Everyone, back up." She advised. Everyone backed away a few steps, most not knowing what to expect.  
  
A pink smoke began to pour from the box. A small ball of light floated out of the box. "What's that?" Mirai Trunks asked. The ball of light began to take the dark shape of a torso, waist, legs, arms, head, and. . . "Your guardian has a tail? It's a Saiya-jin?" Vegeta asked, turning to Washu.  
  
"Most guardians are. By the way, it's a she." Washu replied. The smoke cleared and they could see a shy looking girl standing there. She was about as tall as Vegeta. She was pale and had long red hair and glasses. She was wearing a pink and purple gi.  
  
Her closed eyes slowly opened, revealing hazel eyes. "Her name is Sarah." Washu said. "Where am I?" The girl asked in a small voice. She saw Washu. "Oh, hello Miss Washu." she said. "Hello Sarah." Washu returned with a smile.  
  
"So, what's the trouble?" Sarah asked in a serious voice. "I'll explain after we release Ryoko's guardian." Wash said. Sarah nodded. Washu took the gem from the fist box and put it in the top of the second box. She handed the box to Ryoko. "Now Ryoko, repeat after me." Washu instructed.  
  
"Power of fire  
  
Power of might  
  
Power of darkness  
  
Merging with light  
  
Power of the strength  
  
That lies deep within  
  
Power of the goddess's kin  
  
Allow me to use these powers  
  
To break the seal  
  
Allow me to use these powers  
  
To make my guardian real  
  
Arise, guardian  
  
From your deep slumber  
  
Live again to protect  
  
Arise!"  
  
Washu finished the chant. Ryoko repeated it and blue smoke poured out of the box. "Ryoko, put the box down!" Washu yelled. "Ow!" Ryoko cried, dropping the box. She walked quickly back to the group, clutching her hand. "What's wrong?" Goku asked. "That box is hot!" Ryoko whined.  
  
Washu smirked. "I told you to put it down." "You didn't tell me it would burn my hand." Ryoko shot back. A small ball of bright light floated out of the box. The dark shape of a torso, waist, legs, arms, head, and tail appeared.  
  
The smoke cleared and they could see a girl a bit taller than Sarah. She had long blond hair. She looked around confusedly. Then she smiled and began jumping up and down. "Yay! I'mfreeI'mfreeI'mfree!" She yelled happily. Everyone sweat dropped. "Uh. . ." Ryoko started. "She looked at the girl and then back at Washu.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a guardian?" Ryoko asked. "She's always been this way." Washu replied. "What's her name?" Goten asked. "Kisike." Washu said. Kisike stopped jumping and looked at Washu. "What?" Kisike asked. "Nothing." Washu sighed.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"So, they've suspected my plans and released two guardians. Hm. . .this complicates my pans further. I will regain my gem. I will regain my power. This is just a minor obstacle in my plan. I'll just have to take a detour." Tokimi said, observing what was going on from her separate dimension of darkness. "I will have my revenge!" She yelled in sudden rage.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, so R&R! See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
P.S.-Lots of people have been wondering when the next chapter of my other fanfic, 'Rachel's New Destiny' is coming out. I've had a bit of writer's block on it, but now I have ideas for it and I would like the people who have been reading it to know that I will have the next chapter out sometime next week. After that chapter, the following ones should come much quicker. 


End file.
